Christmas Shopping And A Broken Leg
by Smart Kira
Summary: Ryan and Harry are helping Dana with her Christmas shopping. Harry then has an accident so read and find out what happened.


**Christmas Shopping And A Broken Leg**

"Ugh remind me once again how this sister of ours conned us into Christmas shopping with her" Ryan Mitchell asked his younger brother Harry. Ryan could feel his arms starting to get tired under the wrapped gift boxes he was carrying. "Well to answer your question Ryan I believe we owe her this favor since we did something for. What it was I don't even remember" Harry told his older brother. "The two of you do know I can hear you right?" Dana said she only had one or two things in her hands; as well as eating an ice cream. Her two brothers were picking up the rest of the slack and carrying stuff for her.

"Yes!" the two brothers shouted still trailing behind but doing their best to keep up with Dana who was way ahead of them. Taking her time while the guys behind her were simply struggling with what they had to carry. Everyone in Mariner Bay got quite a surprise that no one was suspecting and that was snow. Harry and Ryan were so busy trying to catch up to Dana that Harry slipped on a piece of ice; since he couldn't see it to avoid it thanks to the boxes in front of his face. The boxes and some of its contents went flying through the air landing on the dirty snow covered ground. Harry meanwhile was screaming in pain clutching his leg.

Dana then turned to see what the commotion was about; and immediately ran over and dropped everything and asked Harry was he alright. At that moment in time Harry wanted to glare at his older sister but since he was in so much pain he couldn't do so. After gathering up all their belongings the Mitchell siblings made their to the nearest hospital. As Dana and Ryan waited in the waiting room Captain Mitchell and the rangers arrived; needless to say this surprised Dana and Ryan who said "You guys didn't have to come." Captain Mitchell then spoke for everyone else and said "Yes we did have to come beside Harry's my son now and the other rangers treat him like family anyways." "So where's Harry now?" Carter asked.

Before anyone could say anything a loud scream could be heard. The scream itself made the rangers jump a little bit along with the captain. After the scream died down Kelsey said in a small voice was that unsure of what to say. Both Ryan and Dana and said "Yup that was Harry and by the way he screamed he must have hurted his leg really badly." Then Dana added as soon as we came in they ushered us into the waiting room; so we really don't have too much on Harry's condition at the moment. Seconds later a doctor appeared and informed everyone on Harry's condition and it wasn't too dire except for the fact that Harry had his leg broken in three places.

He'd also need those metal things sticking out of his legs to help fuse them back together. Dana cringed at the thought because she kind of knew what the doctor was talking about. A little while later the doctor excused himself to check on Harry's well being. It wasn't long before the others we allowed back to see Harry and the state he was in made everyone present sick to their stomach. Plus if any of them had eaten anything they would have probably thrown it up by now. Harry was laying on a hospital gurney red in the face from all the crying he did.

Plus his glasses were askew of his face. A little while later after Carter, Chad, Joel and Kelsey left to return to the Aqua Base. That only left the Captain, Dana and Ryan by Harry's bedside all three waiting patiently for Harry to awake. Plus when Harry did awake he found out he had to spend two nights in a hospital; eating not so good yet nasty hospital food. Yet he'd only talk to Captain Mitchell his dad and his older brother Ryan. But not to his older sister Dana for personal reasons since she was the cause of all this. That made Dana sad and she hoped that Harry would forgive her sooner rather than later. I mean it was soon to be Christmas after all.

Hey Smart Kira here let me know what you thought of this fanfic and be nice about it ok. Plus let me know by PMing me if you'd like me to add another chapter to this fanfic.


End file.
